dark_souls_remasteredfandomcom-20200213-history
Seath the Scaleless
Seath the Scaleless is a boss in Dark Souls. He is one of the holders of a Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard necessary to satiate the Lordvessel, making him a required boss. __TOC__ Location Encountered at the top of the The Duke's Archives, and later at the end of the Crystal Cave. Lore The albino dragon, Seath the Scaleless, betrayed his own kin by aiding Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, during the war with the Everlasting Dragons.Opening narration. He acquired the Primordial Crystal; a sacred treasure pillaged when he turned on the ancient dragons, granting him immortality and making him a "true Undead."Big Hat Logan dialogue. Gwyn awarded Seath with Dukedom for his role during the war and gave him a fragment of a Lord Soul.Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard description. During his time as Duke, Seath became obsessed with his experiments and research, amassing countless tomes and was eventually driven mad.Archive Tower Cell Key description. The Channelers, sorcerers under Seath's command, traveled to far lands in order to acquire more specimens.Robe of the Channelers description. Many "mistakes" resulted in the process of Seath's experiments.Pisaca enemy notes. The six eyes of the Channelers compensated for Seath's lack of sight.Six-Eyed Helm of the Channelers description. Crystal Soldiers populate the fortress, as well as a few Serpent Soldiers to help guard the prison. Seath is said to be the grandfather of SorceryMoonlight Greatsword description. and is the object of the infamous sorcerer, Logan's, obsession. Seath's creations include the Pisaca, Moonlight Butterfly, and Crystal Ember.Moonlight Butterfly Horn description.Crystal Ember description. By the time of Dark Souls II, Seath, like many of the original Lords, is barely remembered if at all. Carhillion of the Fold, however, mentions on how Sorcery was first created by the "Great Pale Being" but admits that everyone does not know for sure if that is true. But at the time of Dark Souls III, his legacy was restored when the Crystal Sages began to preach of the work of Logan, acknowledging the "Paledrake" as the being whom Logan learned fromCrystal Scroll description. He became so revered by scholars that most assumed him and his influence on Logan to be a mythDialogue with Orbeck of Vinheim, and he was worshiped like a godSoul of Consumed Oceiros description. Strategies When first encountered in The Duke's Archives, he regenerates health extremely quickly due to the power of Primordial Crystal, effectively making him invincible.. He inevitably kills the playerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36fhLEcELVY. Loss of souls and humanity can be avoided by wearing a Ring of Sacrifice, but if he kills the player through Curse, then a Rare Ring of Sacrifice is needed to avoid penalties. In addition, it is possible to travel back through the fog door to avoid being killed by Seath, however can still go through the fog wall after exiting. Regardless, the player must be killed by Seath in order to progress. Upon encountering him again within the Crystal Cave, he will be fought within an arena that contains the Primordial Crystal. In order to defeat Seath, it is necessary to destroy the Primordial Crystal so that any damage dealt to him is not immediately healed. The crystal will respawn if the player dies or leaves the fight, making it necessary to destroy it in each attempt to defeat Seath. Staying at his side makes it easier to stay out of the area-of-effect of his breath attacks, and he won't be able to hit with his claws or tail as easily. Video It is also possible to use only a bow against Seath with great success. Get a good distance away from him and it is possible to get 4-5 shots in before he gets too close. The only real danger in this strategy is when running past Seath to gain some distance. His only long range specific attack is the far curse beam. That means if players stay at a distance, one can lure him to fire the beam and charge his defenseless body. Crystal curse explosion triggers when the player cannot be reached by any of Seath's other attacks; usually when situated behind Seath with the tails just out of reach. One strategy is to begin sprinting a good distance away from him once he arches forward to charge a ball of magic. A second approach would be to develop a high enough curse resistance and block some of the erupting crystals. Immediately heal the damage received before he executes his tail swipes/slams. Being the godfather of Sorcery, Seath is extremely resistant to Magic damage, so it would be wise to try to use a different element when combating him. When trying to obtain the Moonlight Greatsword it is best to attack the tip of the tail, as the area around midway through the tail is considered his body. Thus dealing damage to this area will not help in acquiring the Moonlight Greatsword. A good strategy for acquiring it is when Seath himself breaks the Primordial Crystal. Wait behind the crystal until Seath starts to rear up his head for any of the Curse Beam attacks. Just before he fires it, start sprinting left or right around the sides and towards his tail. Seath will break the crystal and stun himself, giving the player ample opportunity to attack his tail three to four times. Make sure Seath's tail isn't clipping in the wall before trying. Video Boss Information Attacks Close Curse Beam The first of Seath's Curse Beams: Seath will fire a beam from his mouth in a circular arc close to his body, and crystals will erupt from the ground around where the beam touched. Breath Crystal The crystals that erupts form the ground after each Curse Beam attack, they are unblockable and deal continuous damage, as well as curse build up. Crystal Curse Explosion Seath's most dangerous attack: he will begin charging briefly, and will then erupt crystals from his body in all directions. This crystal eruption is even more damaging than the others and, of course, much harder to evade. The only way to avoid it is to get quite far away from Seath's body, out of range of the eruption. Tail Thrash Seath will attack with his tails if the player stays near one of his three tails for too long. There are two variations of this attack, one where Seath repeatedly slams his tails onto the ground, and the other where he sweeps them. These can hit multiple times, stunlocking the player. This attack has considerable range, but it can be reduced by cutting off Seath's tail. Far Cursebeam The same effect as the Close Curse Beam, except this is fired in a circular arc further away from Seath's body. Straight Cursebeam The last of the different Curse Beam types, Seath fires a beam in a straight line from the base of his body to the end of the room, in the direction the player is standing. Left or Right Hand Swipe Seath will swipe his left or right hand at the player. This is incredibly damaging and can only be blocked by high stability shields, but fairly easy to dodge since his hand hitbox is small. Defenses Drops Moonlight Greatsword | Wpn Moonlight Greatsword.png | Sever Tail }} Achievements/Trophies Gallery Seath the Scaleless.jpg|As seen in the opening cutscene seath betrays his own kind.jpg|Seath betrays his own kind chosen undead confronts seath.jpg|The Chosen Undead confronts Seath seath the scaleless02.jpg|First encounter fighting seath.jpg|Fighting Seath front view of seath.jpg|Front view of Seath Seath Tail.png|Seath's severed tail seath-the-scaleless-cinematic.png SeathCA.jpg|Concept art tcw012.jpg|Seath as he appears in Dark Souls: The Age of Fire. Videos Music Trivia *Respawning at the prison bonfire is tied to the room, and not dying to Seath. This means that being killed by Seath while outside the room will not move the player to the prison. **Similarly, if Big Hat Logan kills the player in this area, they will be moved to the prison. *If the player cuts off Seath's tail it may not disappear, and will persist after Seath has been killed. *Despite being blind, the Hush sorcery and Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring do not allow the player to avoid detection by Seath. *Seath shares his name with another dragon character seen in the King's Field series (also a god/god-like being). **Additionally his and Big Hat Logan's obsession with magic is also a reference to the King's Field series; specifically King Rinehart the 3rd (an exceptionally gifted magic user). *As revealed in Dark Souls: The Age of Fire, Seath is capable of speech, and is seen communicating with Channeler Liste. References Footnotes